Tyr's Peak
While the world of Tyr's Peak is a relatively moderate one in terms of it's atmosphere and biosphere, home to many rolling fields, volcanic dunes and deserts, it has for as long as Imperial records show, been at the mercy of the galaxy. More precisely, the world is extremely close to the outer edge of the Arrakit system itself. The outer edge of Arrakit System is surrounded in a particularly dense string of asteroids know to eject untold billions of rock chunks from asteroid collisions annually. Thanks to it's proximity, these chunks regularly find their way into the orbit of Tyr's Peak, showering the world and leaving it a pockmarked maze of impact sites across it's face. While the volatile nature of living on such a planet might seem untenable to most Imperial cartographers with the Expeditionary force that rediscovered the planet found that all of the impacts had littered the planet with rare minerals and ores that would be hard to find elsewhere, and so chose to settle the planet. To counter the natural forces that plagued the world, the citizenry of those first settlers chose to erect a dense system of orbital weapons platforms and planetary defence cannons to protect themselves as their society grew. Eventually covering the world in both population and defensive measures, the Imperial citizens soon found that after several decades that had all but stripped the world of valuable resources. The world itself proving to be relatively bereft of minerals and ores the Imperium could make use of. While this meant the world lost significance for a few years it was reinvigorated when the Stone Dragons were charged with defending the Everveil. Seeing the layers of defensive weaponry it proved a simple task of reshaping the world into a fortress world suitable to defend the system from the enemies of mankind. Though work on this would be set back by the incursion of traitorous forces into the Everveil. It managed to avoid complete destruction thanks to it's defences as well as the half-finished fortresses, but couldn't mount an offensive afterward due to the extensive damage incurred. After repelling the traitors assault during the First Solar War the combined efforts of the Imperial administration, Guard and Stone Dragon forces layered the world in rockcrete and laser batteries until it stands as the military and political centre of the Everveil it is today. Stone Dragons – Primus Level Garrison 'Atlas Hoard' Dotted around the world's many armoured hive cities are the numerous runways and landing ports of the Stone Dragons Order. These fortress-airports have been melded into the very cities themselves as they jut out from every angle and out of every crevice available. Overriding them all in terms of power though, is the solemn, towering city-fortress of the Atlas Hoard. While small in comparison to most hive-cities, this fortress is scaled with armour dozens of metres thick, with gun batteries and anti-air cannons in place of crenelations. Hovering around the city in an almost constant buzz are air patrols, watching over the skies for leagues around it's perimiter. Training operations are commonplace whether they be with local Guard forces or within the orbital kill-sat fields that dot the atmosphere above. This bastion of Astartes might is the staging ground that the marines will likely last see as their Claws head out on patrols into the Tempestus Segmentum, where they will support other Imperial factions or drive off unwanted xenos incursion. It will also be the first sign of a return home as the returning battered fleets make berth in orbit around the glassy green orb to effect minor repairs before moving their fleets further into the Wall of Flame for refit. An ever-shifting cycle of further construction, aerial manoeuvres and occasional trips into the meteorite-scarred world, the Atlas Hoard is a bastion world the likes of which would make the Stone Dragons Primarch Progenitor Niklaas proud. Category:Planets Category:The Everveil Category:Loyalist Category:Imperium Category:Fortress Worlds Category:Stone Dragons Category:Legiones Astartes Category:Imperial Army